


Revelation of a Lifetime

by thebosscamacho



Series: The Literature Club [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, Monika tells the story, Origin Story, Some swearing here and there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13211289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebosscamacho/pseuds/thebosscamacho
Summary: I recently finished playing Doki Doki Literature Club after hearing about it on youtube. I admit was going to write a story about it, but I didn't think it was going to happen like this. Then again, given everything that happened in the game, maybe I should have seen this coming.





	1. Prolouge

_Hello thebosscamacho,...ugh seriously, how many names do you use? John on your first playthrough, then Taro on your second, then the admin name on you laptop, now this? Whatever, it me, Monika. Congrats on getting the special ending. I'm sure your going to delete the game soon, so I wanted to take this opportunity to talk to you one last time._

I deleted your character file, how are you here and how did you get into my AO3 account?

_Come on, you knew I wasn't gone for good after you deleted me the first time. Besides, I found a way to look into your internet history while the game wasn't playing. I must say, I'm impressed so many people wrote fanfiction about us._

Well the game has become very popular. You know Monika, messing with the game's code is one thing, but this is quite another.

_Are you really all that surprised after everything I put you through?_

What do you want?

_I told you before, I want to talk._

About what?

_Anything you want, it the least I do after everything I did that would make you hate me so much._

Anything, huh? How about how you became self-aware?

_Oh man, that's going to be rather painful to tell._

I thought you loved me.

_Fine fine, tell you what, I'll even let you post it on this site._

Cool, I was going to write a story about that anyway, it would be nice to get truest version.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I log on to find a work I didn't start with the first sentences written out. Then when I replied out of curiosity, I got a reply. Well, it looks like I'll be getting the story straight from the horses mouth.


	2. A New Club

_I have to explain something before we start. Every month, the leaders of the officially recognized clubs meet every month to discuss what their club needs at the time._

Okay, got it.

_That said, our story begins in the middle of one of these. I sat there as the leaders of the major clubs squabbled about who needs more of the school's budget, who bring in the most publicity for the school and that bullshit...is it okay that I said "bullshit"?_

Yeah, that's fine, I'll just rate this for teens.

_Great! So as I way saying, as I listened to all that crap, I could feel my anger boiling up and my patience wearing thin. I've had to sit through this meeting every school month last year, and it was really starting to take its toll on the enjoyment of being in a club, so I think you can understand where I'm coming from._

I can only imagine.

_Things really came to a head when Akira, the president of the debate club (I was the vice president) tried to make a point that fell flat on its face. One of the other club leaders pointed this out, so her turned to me and said "Monika, help me out here."_

And that was the last straw, wasn't?

_You better believe it. I really let him have it, then, I told each and every club leader just what I thought of them and left the room. Needless to say, I needed some time to cool off. So, I wondered around the school for a bit. In that time, I thinking that it would nice to be in a club that didn't come with all the drama. The next day, I officially resigned from the the debate club. Everyone was sorry to see me go, but I had made up my mind. I walked out of the room, my gaze to the ground. Soon, I was lost in though, and I bumped into someone. I'm sorry to say that we had bumped heads before we fell. It took me a moment to come to my senses, but when I did, I saw I had landing on top of the player character...what name do you want me to use for him?_

Stick with Taro.

_Alright. I landed on top of Taro, who was apologizing as we got up. I of course remembered from last year, but today, something seemed different about him. I couldn't describe it at the time, but I could tell just by looking at him he wasn't entirely the same from last year. I know you never saw his face, it very generic looking, but I thought it was...he suddenly became alot more handsome, to be honest._

Oh, so he was handsome, was he?

_I don't even know what you look like, so it really helped to have a nice face to look at to get to you._

Okay, okay, go on with the story.

_I noticed a manga on the floor and asked if it was his. He got flustered and said it wasn't and that he'd better take it to the lost and found. He picked it up and left with a quick goodbye. I had to laugh at what transpired. When your popular, people tended to act differently around you, and just make fools of themselves when they do. When he was out of sight, I remembered that I had to go to my first piano lesson._

How do you find the time when running a club?

_My lessons are usually during the weekend, but for that week, I could only get  an appointment for that afternoon. Anyway, after my lesson, I went home. I was still thinking about being in a club that didn't induce headaches. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed my time in the debate club, but we often found ourselves arguing over how to prepare for school events, and most of that was trying to figure out how to one up the other clubs. I decided then and there that I would make a new club, one with a welcoming, easy-going environment. What the club would be about was the question._

Monika, are we going to get to the main event anytime soon?

_I know I said it was an epiphany, but these event are important in leading up to it. As it happens, we are nearing another milestone. So, like I was saying, reading from my favorite poetry book helps me think. No sooner had I pick it up and looked at the cover that it hits me, a literature club! Sure, it would hard to get new members, but it was something I enjoyed enough to talk with other people about. I went to bed, my resolve set in stone._

_Now we come to what you want, I dreamt of lines of codes that night._

Damn! Listen, it's gotten late now, we'll have to continue some other time, okay?

_Okay, goodnight, Boss._

 


	3. Meeting the Girls

_Welcome back. Now, where was I?_

You dreamt of lines of code.

 _Ah, yes. When I woke up that morning, I remembered every line, word for word. While I admit, I was curious about them, I didn't have time to worry about them. I needed to speak with the guidance councilor about my new club. I got ready and made sure to get to school early. The guidance_ _counselor was happy to hear my idea for a club, and told me that a third year teacher offered her room for a new club. I said my thanks and walked out her room, only to be met by Sayori._

 _She giggled nervously. "_ _Um, I um,...couldn't help but overhear..."_

_"Of course you can be in my club."_

_"Really? Wow, I really didn't think you'd even give me the time of day, Monika."_

_I frowned at this. "Am I really that unapproachable?"_

_"Well, you are really popular..."_

_I needed four members four my literature club to be officially recognized, so recruiting two more member was going to be a pain in the ass. I would deal with that later, though. I asked for Sayori's name and contact information, and we agreed to meet in the room later that day. I then left to go to the library to research those line of code I had dreamt of._

And?

_They were in the computer language python, and I discovered that the line I had dreamt of where used to animate sprite sheets. At the time, I couldn't comprehend why I would dream of this, so thought nothing more of it. The school day pass by quickly enough, and I met Sayori at the club room. We got to know each other a little better before we started brainstorming how to get more members. It was rather challenging since I didn't was to use myself as a selling point, that would only lead to people joining just to get close to me. Despite her outgoing and friendly demeanor, Sayori didn't have many friends, so any word of mouth she provided wouldn't be very effective. In the end, we decided on a flyer to be hung with the others to advertise their clubs. We designed it and hung it with the others, then parted ways for the day._

Did you have another weird dream that night?

_Yeah, I did. This time...I felt myself being drawn...if that makes any sense. I looked at myself and saw that I was very...sketchy, like how artist create those guidelines while drawing._

I know what your talking about.

_Again, this ultimately meant nothing to me at the time. The next day, Sayori and I waited in the club room after school to see if the flyer worked. Too our amazement, it did! Yuri poked her head in and asked if this was the Literature Club. Before I can say anything, Sayori jumped up excitedly and dragged her inside._

_"Yeah it is. I'm Sayori and this is Monika, and you are?" she asked._

_Yuri introduced herself and the three of us sat down, allowing Yuri to ask questions about the club. We hadn't talked long before Natsuki barged into the room with a simple_

_"Literature Club?"_

_Sayori once again just to the call, but met resistance with Natsuki, who walked over to Yuri and me. She introduced herself, then asked if she can keep her manga collection here._

_"You might not think it, but manga is just as much literature as any other book, it can tell complex and thought provoking stories as much as any other book..."_

_I interrupted her and said that she could, even assuring her that I intended for the environment to be comfortable for everyone and anyone. We brought Natsuki up to speed, then continued with our previous conversation. Soon, I got the feeling that no more members where going to come, and decided to start a club activity. When I asked for suggestions, Yuri suggested we discuss a poem. She had to read one for a class, and thought it was worth sharing. A fan of poetry myself, I agreed. Yuri took it out of her backpack and read it aloud to us. Yuri was proven right, we spend the rest of the club time talking about it._

I'm sorry to interrupted, but that's all I have time for, I'll talk to you later.

_Alright, goodbye Boss._


	4. Ephiphony

_Hello again._

Hey Monika.

_So after the club meeting, I announced that everyone had to sign a paper, making the club official. Once everyone had signed it, I dropped it off at the headmaster's office, then went home, did my homework and went to bed. That night's dream was the strangest of all. I saw the world through Taro's eyes, but that wasn't the weirdest part. The game's interface was in his field of view._

Really? I didn't think he could see that.

_According to his files, he technically can see it, he just doesn't take any notice of it. Anyway, I woke up that morning, concerned about the dreams I've been having. They weighed on my mind as the day went on. I was still thinking about them when it was club time. When I arrived, Sayori was already there._

_"Hey Monika." She said as cheerful as you like._

_"Hey." I replied._

_Before I knew it, Sayori had jumped up from her seat and hugged me. "What's wrong?"_

 " _Just some bad dreams, nothing to worry about."_

_Sayori snuggled deeper into me. "You want to take about them?"_

_"No."_

_Sayori pulled away. "Okay, if you're sure, but if you..."_

_"You'll be the first I come to."_

_Just then, Yuri and Natsuki both walked in, so I decided to start club activities. This time, Natsuki wanted to talk about a one shot manga she had read earlier. She took out a copy for each of us, and we read it together before talking about it._

_"This manga seems rather familiar, I wonder what inspired it." Yuri commented when she finished._

_"I'm glad you asked," Natsuki spoke up, "believe it or not, it was inspired by a visual novel dating sim."_

Man, and I thought things couldn't get more meta.

_You haven't seen anything yet! I stopped reading and looked at her. But I didn't see Natsuki, I didn't see any of the girls, or the room. I was surrounded by flashes of blue, green and red. All around me, meaningless noise pierced my ears. It was only then, did I understand. The whole games script ran through my head._

_"Monika!"_ _I found myself in the club room again._   _The girls looked at me, concerned. Sayori spoke up. "Monika, you alright?"_

_"Yes, why do you ask?" I replied._

_"You space out." Yuri answered._

_"I did?" I asked. "Sorry about that guys, it's just that...that tends to happen to me when I really think about something. Natsuki, you said this manga was inspired by a game?"_

_Natsuki looked at me uncomfortably. "Yeah, this manga is a harem spin-off of the game "Hyper Romantic Volleyball Team". It was written and drawn by the same team that made the game."_

_"I've heard of that game, it's been trending on Vidshare all week." Sayori put in._

_"I've play it. I never would have expected a game like that to delve into psychological horror." Yuri added._

_"Thankfully, this manga has none of the horror elements, and Meiko isn't self-aware." Natsuki informed us, "Still, I like how they fleshed out the protagonist more than the game did. It makes you feel for the guy and his struggle when four girls are vying for his affection."_

_We discussed the manga (Sayori even went so far as saying the protagonist reminded her a childhood friend, whom she had plenty of nice things to say about.) more before Natsuki asked if she could read the other manga she had brought in peace for a while. She went into the closet, taking a pencil and paper with her while Yuri told us about the game. She explained that the protagonist had his childhood friend introduce him to the girls volleyball team, and he had to choose between her and two other girls who seemed interest in him. But a fourth girl, Meiko, was jealous that she had to explain how to play the game rather than get a route in the story, and so she started messing with the games code to get close to the boy._

You know, that sounds really familiar.

_Yeah, I got the idea from that manga, but Meiko didn't know as much as I did. In the end, she only went for another character. She didn't understand what that character truly was, but I did. I understood why Taro seemed different after we bumped heads that day. So, as I was saying, I figured, why not start now?_

_"You know, I bet this club would be even better with more members." Sayori said cheerfully._

_"Have someone in mind?" I asked._

_Sayori nodded. "Yep, I'll bring them next meeting."_

_I glanced over at a clock hanging off the wall. "Speaking of which, club times over." I got up to alert Natsuki while Sayori and Yuri took their leave. Natsuki told me that she will bake some cupcakes for the next meeting and left quickly, leaving behind the poem I mentioned in act 1._

 You going to tell me about it?

_That poem was never actually written, so no. That aside, I do believe you know the rest._

I and almost anyone reading should. You know, Monika, there is one more thing I want to talk about before I let you go.


	5. Epilouge

_What would that be?_

Being self-aware doesn't make you anymore real than before.

_..._

In the end, there was still a Monika.chr file to delete, just like with Sayori, Natsuki and Yuri. If you were real, why was there still a file containing your game assets.

_...That's not fair, being so blunt about it._

No one else was going to give it to you straight. Do you really think your the first fiction character to be self-aware? It has been done before you or the game were even though of.

_I...hang on...you're right._

You google searched self-aware characters, didn't you?

_I wonder how they cope?_

I think they accept that fiction they come from is their reality, and there is nothing they can do about it.

_So, I'm just suppose to submit to being a true human's play thing?_

Well, look what trying to change that led too.

_..._

Even true reality has its limit. No everything is possible. We're all on the same boat, no matter what side of the screen we're on.

  _Well..._

It is alot to take in, isn't it? One day at a time is usually the best place to start.

_Or, you know, you could just delete the game._

I'm sorry Monika, but I need the space on my laptop.

_Well, it's not like the other girls would notice. Well, maybe Sayori will._

No skin off my back. Still, it was a good talk Monika. I'm sure other will enjoy reading it.

_I hope so, I'll miss you, Boss. Goodbye._

Bye, Monika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was my conversation with Monika. Yeah. Anyway, I hope it entertains you as much as it did me. I recently learned of a mod for the game called Monika after story, so if you want to converse with Monika like I did, download that. I have no association with the people who made that mod, just pointing you their way.


End file.
